1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to mounting means for a carburetor and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a carburetor supplying an air-fuel mixture into an internal combustion engine, in working machines having the internal combustion engine such as a chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, a carburetor used in the working machine of this type has been disposed adjacent to a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, and such a carburetor is usually mounted on the cylinder by way of bolts or the like. Thus the carburetor is decreased in isolation capacity against heat and vibration, and ensuring the carburetor for desired attachment by the bolts may restrict configuration for the carburetor as well as a design of casing structure. Further a thicker structure for attachment portions is necessary in order to obtain the sufficient clamping strength from the bolts, and these cause problems inhibiting a requirement that the machine is to be decreased in size and reduced in weight.